


Someone special

by mikharlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: It's easy to miss what's right in front of you.





	Someone special

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself: hey yeah quick question why the fuck didn't you post this earlier

"Huh?"

Yachi blinked, setting down her fork. Her mother smirked at her across the table. 

"I asked if there was a boy you like? Come on, Hitoka, you spend the majority of your time hanging out with an entire boys' volleyball team. There must be someone."

Was there? Yachi wondered, her mind wandering. Although she did talk to the boys almost daily, she was only close to a few. Kageyama was warming to her (she hoped), Tsukishima was just... Out of the question, he was terrifying. Hinata she liked, and he always seemed happy to talk to her, but he was more of a friend. Yamaguchi was also a good friend, but Yachi could never consider him in that way. The second years were a bit... well. Then, she thought, there were the third years - Sawamura, Sugawara, Azumane, and...

Shimizu. 

Yachi's cheeks felt warm at the thought. Her, having a crush on her senior, the other manager of the volleyball team. The gorgeous third year who was smart, gentle and kind. 

Shimizu could move the whole team to tears with a few sentences, could inspire them to win match after match. She was mature and composed, and her eyes were as easy to get lost in as a huge blue sea. The mole by her mouth, her silky hair, smooth, clear skin...

Oh. 

"Hitoka, you're blushing, dear. Who is it? You can tell me his name."

"N-n-no! It's fine, mother!" Yachi assured her, waving her hands in the air. 

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I'm s-sure! There is no... boy."

A suspicious squint. "Alright, dear. You can tell me anything, you know."

Yachi said nothing more, looking down at her meal, heart racing. Scenes flooded her mind. Shimizu laughing, smiling at her, holding her hand, leaning in close, kissing her, and Yachi's palms felt sweaty. 

Yep, there definitely was no boy.


End file.
